A is for Annabeth
by Aish Sheva
Summary: A is for Annabeth/Grey eyes and blond hair/She’s been at camp for years/And knows everything there. A PJO poem with an alphabetical twist!


**A is for Annabeth: A PJO Alphabet**

**

* * *

**

Hello!

The following is an alphabet poem about the PJO canon-verse in general-I got the idea from reading "A Mary Sue Alphabet", which is hilarious. I might do more, but these take quite a while to write. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer, the First: I don't believe Rick Riordan writes such bad poetry as I do.

Disclaimer, the Second: The author apologizes ahead of time for several Star Wars, LOTR, and some random references made and would like to remind the readers that she is not in possession of the ownership of any of them.

Disclaimer, the Third: The author additionally apologizes ahead of time for any groaning/rolled eyes brought on by awful rhymes. Now stop reading the disclaimers and start on the story.

* * *

A is for Annabeth,  
Grey eyes and blond hair  
She's been at camp for years  
And knows everything there  
A daughter of Athena,  
Intelligent is she  
Her fatal flaw is hubris  
As evident to see  
She's got a crush on Percy  
But when all's said and done?  
It's too bad she doesn't know  
It's clear to everyone.

B is for the bronze bull  
That comes up in book two  
With a hot breath of fire  
I'd run if I were you!  
Though Clarisse fought well,  
She was defeated in the end  
Her warriors' helmets aflame  
And her square shield to mend.  
Tyson smashed its face in-  
(Cyclopes are good to have around)  
And now it's tame as can be  
It's usefulness does abound.

C is for Circe and Calypso  
Books two and four, respectively  
My favorite characters  
They've got immortality  
Circe is a sorceress  
Famous for one thing:  
Turning men into pigs  
Does a bell it ring?  
Calypso-"I will conceal"  
Was very lonely, indeed  
From time to time a hero comes  
With whom she falls in love with speed.

D is for Dionysus  
Head of the half-blood camp  
Stuck there for a few years  
For being a vamp  
He's mean and he's nasty  
And usually rude  
But might it be possible  
He wasn't always so crude?  
In the third book Percy sees  
Him with his wife  
In book four he helps Chris  
Throughout all the strife

E is for Eros  
Though canon he's not  
He shows up in some fics  
To help out with the plot  
And though he's not canon  
His mother may be-  
Believe it or not,  
She comes up in book three.  
Often called Cupid,  
Or his Roman name  
His favorite hobby  
Is playing love's game.

F is for Frodo-  
Wait-that's LOTR!  
It just goes to show  
Book characters can get far!  
But now F is for fleece,  
Taken from Phemus, Poly  
Mending Thalia's tree-  
Making everything jolly.  
An unexpected consequence  
That was never foretold-  
It brought Thalia back,  
Almost sixteen years old.

G is for Grover,  
Percy's best friend  
A satyr and keeper,  
Saw Pan at his end.  
Juniper is a tree nymph,  
His girlfriend as well  
The last time we saw him  
Was under love's spell.  
He talks to poodles-  
A pretty cool guy  
A protector of nature  
Who longs for open sky.

H is for Hephaestus,  
He's in BOTL.  
He seems gruff, and seems grumpy  
But hey, who can tell?  
His wife's Aphrodite  
And though he loves her  
She sneaks out with Ares  
Which makes him all "grr".  
A wizard with his hands  
He can make all sorts of stuff  
Anything you can dream  
He'll create, sure enough.

I is for Iris,  
Who helps demigods IM.  
For a drachma she'll carry  
A message for them.  
If you make a rainbow  
And throw in some cash  
It'll disappear in the mist,  
Rather than making a splash.  
If you've done it right,  
And Iris is free  
She'll create a connection  
For you and for me.

J is for Janus,  
I don't know why he showed up.  
He's a strictly Roman god,  
Does Riordan know his stuff?  
But put that aside:  
He's the god of doorways  
Forcing Annabeth to choose  
In just so many days.  
January's his namesake  
The first month of the year  
And janitor, the "keeper" of  
The halls/doors so dear.

K is for Kampe,  
A monster so hideous  
Even more so then that  
Guy from Star Wars-Darth Sidious  
She's on Alcatraz  
Guarding a hundred-handed one  
His name is Briares and  
He wishes he was done  
Our heroes came  
And nearly got eaten  
But of course they escaped-  
And old Kampe got beaten.

L is for Luke,  
What a traitorous skunk!  
Body-sharing with Kronos  
Would put _anyone_ in a funk.  
We all thought he was good,  
Till an Anakin he pulled  
And now he won't rest  
Until the gods are annulled  
He tried to kill Percy  
Only two or three times  
It's a good thing this stanza's  
Over-I can't think of any rhymes...

M is for Medusa,  
She's got snakes for hair!  
She too, is evil  
With a paralyzing glare!  
And though this may sound  
Like some teachers you've met  
I bet none of them have had  
Such a hair day as yet.  
She tried to turn  
Our trio to stone  
But Percy cut off her head  
With a thump and a groan.

N is for Nakmura,  
(Ethan's his first)  
He was an unclaimed camper  
Who turned to the worst  
He had to duel with Percy  
But of course Percy won  
Then Percy didn't kill him  
As he obviously should have done  
This mistake came back later  
Bit them in the rear  
Because it's all Ethan's fault  
They've got Kronos to fear.

O is for Olympus,  
A mountain on high  
Now on top of New York  
Is where it does fly.  
If you want to see Zeus  
Just walk up to the clerk  
And ask him-you never know,  
It just might work.  
Then again, since PJO  
Doesn't quite exist  
I really wouldn't try it  
You'd better desist.

P is for Percy,  
Our main demi-god  
The first one to find out  
That Luke was a fraud.  
His fatal flaw's personal  
Loyalty to his friends  
He do anything to save them  
He'd go to all ends.  
He lives in New York,  
His mother cooks blue food,  
And seeing Annabeth  
Puts him in a good mood.

Q is for Quintus,  
Who's really not human  
He's had all of six bodies-  
Been around before Truman!  
He's the swords guy at camp  
For the fourth book  
He's got a pet hellhound  
Come on in, take a look!  
He ends up dying  
Nico releases him  
He was glad to go,  
It wasn't just a whim.

R is for Rachel  
Elizabeth Dare,  
She's Percy's good friend-  
But I won't go there.  
She can see through  
The mist though she's a mortal  
And helps transport Percy  
Through that labyrinth of portals.  
She first showed up  
At the dam called Hoover  
Saved Percy from skeletons  
Helped him out-maneuver.

S is for Sally  
She's Percy's mother  
Engaged to Paul Blofis  
Once Poseidon's lover  
She's had a hard life  
But now she's doing well  
Since selling "The Poker Player"  
(It was Gabe-shh, don't tell!)  
She cooks up blue food  
And now she's taking writing  
It's a shame she's got to worry  
When Percy's out fighting.

T is for Tyson,  
At six feet tall,  
And with gigantic muscles  
He towers above all  
Then in SOM, guess what?  
To really no surprise  
We find out that Tyson  
Does NOT have two eyes  
At first Percy disliked him,  
Resented his father  
For claiming him-he  
Never wanted a brother!

U is for Ulysses  
Otherwise known  
As Odysseus,  
Hero of great renown  
Though he's long dead  
And now just a ghost  
He'll always be remembered  
As accomplishing the most  
He helped with the war  
And with the Trojan horse  
Lost for so many years  
When his ship went off courses.

V is for Venus,  
The goddess of love  
She sits on her throne  
And laughs from above.  
Sometimes called Aphrodite,  
Loves messing up lives  
Interfering with relations  
Between husbands and wives  
She cheats on her husband  
With the god of war  
And shows up quite often  
In most of Greek lore.

W is for Water Nymphs  
We don't know that much  
About them, they're all  
Side characters as such.  
They look like teenagers,  
Amphibious they are  
They've barely shown up  
In the series so far  
Their sisters the wood  
Nymphs helped Percy when  
They took him to the Big House  
After Luke tried to kill him then.

X is for...  
Well, I'm not sure just yet.  
But I'll come up with something  
On that you can bet.  
For now let me tell you  
What "X" can do  
It's quite a cool letter,  
That much is true  
Without it words like  
"Xenophobe" and "X-ray"  
Would have to be spelled  
In some other new way.

Y is for York, New  
Percy's home state  
Don't forget Camp Half-Blood;  
It really is great!  
A beautiful skyline  
Started many a quest  
But now monsters are stirring  
Up a feeling of unrest  
All we can do is hope  
It won't be torn apart  
From the final battle-  
Especially its start.

Z is for Zeus,  
He's the top guy  
On Mount Olympus  
Way up in the sky  
The father of Thalia  
One of the Big Three  
Hera despises him  
As is plain to see  
He's pretty dramatic  
And not so much fun  
That's all for now, folks-  
This poem is done!

* * *

Review and tell me if you'd like another one-I'm open to ideas!

Sincerely,

Sheva Das


End file.
